A Tail of Two Races
by Dual Writer's Destiny
Summary: When he saves her, something momentus Will this thing unite their races? Or will one try to overpower the other? This is inspired by the Animal Planet
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fanfiction readers! This is Xellan, one of two writers on this page. Here's how this story, and all other stories on this page, will write out. I will write one chapter, edit it, and all that cool junk, on my time, whilst the other writer, Wolfess, will update the chapter afterwards, until we both have felt that we have written enough for the story, and we're in agreement on a finale. So, to be better explaining, it'll be: Me, Wolfess, Me, Wolfess, etc. And then boom goes the dynamite. Another note, Wolfess will update when she can, so when I update, don't try to establish a pattern of updates. Pretty much expect the unexpected for the updates.**

* * *

I walked out of the car, planning on enjoying the morning sunrise, something I don't normally do. I walked onto the beach, planning on having a seat in the sand while I watched. I walked along the shoreline, hands in the front pocket of my hoodie, jeans holding my wallet and phone, my toes sinking partially into the wet sand. I noticed a large amount of ocean matter on the ground. Looking brown and muddy, I passed by each of them, not minding any of them. I got by half of the beach when I saw one too close to the water, and bigger than the others, along with looking more alive. I ran up to it, crouched down and examined the matter. It had two long things branched off the main body, and after some observation, I saw that this creature had hands. I looked down towards the legs to see that there were none, only a tail with a rounded off fin, much like that of a Manatee. I looked at the top of its head to see a large ridge, with a small hole on it. I flipped it over and saw large, defined breasts, and a spot on its underside that could be classified as a bellybutton.

"...what are you?..." I asked the creature, and saw its chest rise and fall a bit, signaling that it was still alive. I took off my hoodie, leaving my black t-shirt on me, and pulled it over its top half, covering the breasts that were there. I picked it up, bridal style, and started to run back to the entrance to the beach area. "Hold on, I'll fix you up!" I said to it, getting to the car. I quickly unlocked it and opened the door, then put the creature in the seat, and made sure that it's tail was inside the car completely. As I was buckling it in, it must have woken, because it started to scream. With no other option, I covered its mouth with my hand, and looked straight in its eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you...this is for your safety...okay?..." I asked it, unsure as to whether or not it understood me. I pulled my hand away, and saw that she had closed her mouth. I continued to buckle her in, then shut the door and ran over to my side, getting in, and buckling myself in. "See? I wouldn't do this to myself if I was going to hurt you, would I...?" I asked it, pulling the key ring I have clipped to my belt loop, and started the car. I turned down the music on my iPod to a bare minimum, not wanting to scare it, as it was slightly agitated to seeing the land move around it. As soon as I pulled into my driveway, I shut off the engine, got out, then got it out. I ran through the house and went out back, where I had a large pool. "Hope you don't mind Chlorine..." I said to it, before sitting it into a chair before I pulled out my phone and wallet, wanting to preserve them. I simply dropped them onto the table we had out there, and picked it up again. I started to step down on the ladder to the pool, shifting my weight to the back, so I didn't fall over, and walked it into the pool. As soon as it hit the water, it started to wiggle around. "Alright...hold on a second, let me get the hoodie off you!" I said to it, pulling the fabric off of it's body, freeing it up to swim around in the water. I watched it swim around, enjoying the whole thing, before it swam back up to me. "So...uh...can you ta-mmph!" I started to say before it kissed me hard on the lips. I stood shocked for a bit, before relaxing, and holding its sides, when it pulled away.

"Thank you...I would have been picked away by the gulls had you not saved me." It said to me, in a female's voice.

"Uh...you're welcome...uh..." I said, not knowing what her name was or why she kissed me like that.

"Senna. My name is Senna." She told me.

"Tonraq..." I told her.

"Well, thank you Tonraq. Also, the reason as to why I established face contact with you is to break the problem of what you humans call a 'Language barrier'." Senna explained.

"Oh...so...uh...what are you, exactly?" I asked her. She simply backed away and swam around a bit more, cleaning herself off of the mud, which enabled me to see her blue and white skin, and her streamline body. "You're a...a...a...a mermaid?..." I asked her.

"If that's what your kind calls my kind, then yes, I am a Mermaid." She explained to me.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my sister, Eska, standing on the deck, her hands covering up her mouth.

"Oh, crap baskets." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings…this is Wolfess (Wolfess19). As mentioned in the previous chapter, I will be collaborating stories with Xellan (XellanxLarxene) but try not to expect new chapters/stories to pop up on a regular basis.**_

_**With that cleared up, here's my part for this story…**_

* * *

Senna must've gotten startled and then tried to hide from Eska's view, but it was of no avail since she had seen everything in those few seconds. "Please tell me that is a strange kind of bathing suit she's got on," my sister demanded, "And if it isn't, who or what is she –!"

"Eska, calm down…" I calmly interrupted, "I just found her stranded on the beach and brought her here – she's harmless."

"How would you know?" my sister started once more, "You bring a strange creature home and immediately assume it's harmless?"

I was about to say more when Senna swam up to the pool's edge, looking at my sister as she moved closer. "She's a mermaid, in case you were about to ask," I spoke after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I thought mermaids weren't real," Eska countered, "Just creatures in children's storybooks."

"Oh, I am real…but I assume I don't look like how you imagined us to be," Senna explained, swimming in circles, "Half-woman, half-fish. Often seen swimming near ships or sitting on rocks – the whole shebang." She then dove under and stayed down for a few seconds; suddenly came up and startled Eska as she tried to get a closer look, making me chuckle. "You shriek like a seagull," Senna giggled, "I never thought humans could be so loud."

"Well, I didn't know you would shoot back up like that," Eska countered, trying to hide her embarrassment. "So…you really are for real?" she then asked, looking at our guest questioningly as she was presented her tail. "Go ahead, touch it," Senna insisted.

I noticed my sister's hesitation and decided to do it myself, running my fingers over the surface. "It's…scaly and slippery…" I described as I pulled my hand back. "I take good care of it too – by applying a mix of kelp and seaweed mush twice a day," she giggled, swimming around some more.

That was when I heard her stomach growl. "Wait here, I'll get some food," I said, rushing into the house and grabbing the first snack I laid my eyes on. "Tonraq!" I heard my sister scream; rushed outside and chuckled as Senna appeared to be studying her foot. "Let go! Let go!" she demanded.

"What a strange-looking tail…" Senna commented, "Smells funny, too. Do you pick things up with them?"

"No," Eska replied, "But I could hit you with it if you don't let go!" Thankfully she released her at the last moment. I then offered her some fried cuttlefish and she eagerly took some, savoring the flavor.

A question then popped into my head. "How did you end up on the shore in the first place?" I asked. Senna gazed at the pool water, deep in thought. "Very well," she finally spoke after a brief period of silence, "I'll tell you."

* * *

_**Sorry about the long wait…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys, XellanxLarxene here again! Get how the upd8s work now? I post one, then the lovely Wolfess19 posts one, and then it continues. And the upd8 time changes with every post. She does it when she can, and I do it as quickly as I can. Check out our personal accounts too, we both have great fics.**

* * *

"_I was swimming around in the bay, looking for crabs to feed, when something rather odd hit me. At first I thought it was that fool who keeps trying to hit on me, all because both he and I are royalty. When I looked at it, it was a giant metal floating thing, rushing through the water and pushing me in front of it. I got hit in the middle, and honestly I didn't think that I would be able to survive, but it stopped after a while. Then, those little squigly thingies appeared in the water, but when I tried to pull it off, it poked me. I tried to swim away but another metal thing hit me and knocked me unconscious..."_

I looked at Senna for a moment, who had closed her eyes at the end of her tale. "After that, I remember waking up in that strange thing that made the land move." She said.

"Uh, first, that's a car, and second, what you were at must have been a fishing spot, because you were hit by a fisherman's boat by your description. Also, those were worms on hooks." I explained to her.

"Why would they do that?" Senna asked me.

"Some do it for fun. Others sport. Others make a living off of it. Some even pick up fish as pets, or study them." I explained to her.

"Why would they capture silly Spotty fish? They are basically our vermin. And don't even get me started on those fish with longer dorsals. Always bragging on how they can hop out of the water..." She said, leaning against the ladder of the pool.

"Wait, so you're saying that you can understand what fish say?" Eska asked Senna.

"Only some. Others, like the Spiny-Blow Ups, we use as balloons, and the Click Clicks we use as our companions." She said to us.

"So...Puffer fish and Crabs...okay...so, where have you guys been hiding?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked me.

"Man has been looking for Mermaids for a while...where have you guys been hiding for so long?" Eska asked her.

"Oh. We've been really deep in the water. We can hold that pressure better than humans can, too." She explained, looking out at the chairs we had.

"...do you want to go in one?" I asked her, which caught her off guard. "A chair, do you want to sit in a chair?" I asked her, trying to make her understand me more. She quickly nodded, so I moved to her and managed to get her to hold onto me from my back, since I needed my hands to climb up the ladder. Once I got up, I switched holding positions and placed her in a chair, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my now soaked hips and legs.

"What is that?" She asked me.

"What, this? It's a towel." I said, grabbing another, pulling up a chair, and sitting beside her. "Watch." I said, as I moved it around her hand, drying it, then dried a large part of her tail before bringing her dry hand to it and then to the wet part, to show the difference.

"What the-? How did it do that?" She asked me, and I showed her that the towel absorbed more water, even though the person was getting drier. "That is so cool!" She said, holding the thing in her hands. I smiled, then noticed that she was looking inside.

"Do you want to see the inside of my house?" I asked her, which made her look at me funny again. "House, it's where humans live so we don't get wet or cold." I said to her. She then gave a big smile, showing some slightly sharper teeth than normal humans have, and nodded. I picked her up Bridal Style again, and started walking to the door, getting Eska to hold it open, and I carried her inside, into the kitchen. "Here's the Kitchen, where we cook and eat our foods." I said, walking into the living room next. "This is the living room, where we hang out for a while." I then carried her to the various rooms in the house, displaying them all off. "And here is my room." I said, flipping on the lights, displaying the slightly messy space and couch, along with my schoolbag and TV. I set her down on the couch, which caused her to look around, probably because of the change in texture. "It's alright. It's just made of a different fabric." I explained to her. I then sat down next to her, and looked at her. "This is where I sleep, believe it or not. That's why there's blankets right there." I said, pointing to the bottom where my feet normally laid at night, where I had my blankets and bed comforter.

"More towels?" She asked me.

"No, these are blankets." I said, bringing one over so she could feel the fabric of it. She held it between her fingers for a while, before clutching it and holding it close, rubbing it against her bare body. "Do you have blankets where you live?" I asked her.

"No, only kelp and seaweed." She said, looking at the couch. "How do you sleep on something like this?" She asked me. I stood up and turned to her, kneeling down.

"Like this." I said, helping her lie on the couch and covered her with the blankets. "See?" I said.

"...humans sleep weird...but this feels like I'm in warmer water..." She said to me.

"You piss my bed, you're cleaning it." I said to her, making her giggle.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"If you urinate on my bed, I'm making you clean it." I told her.

"Oh. In order for me to do the act of urinating, I must be submerged in water." She said to me.

"Seriously? You got to be in water for you to piss? That's convenient." I said to her.

"...this seems weird..." She said.

"What does? Your tail got stuck on something?" I asked her.

"No...I feel...like I want something here to hold close..." She said, looking at me. I chuckled, then kicked off my wet socks, and got in with her.

"Like this?" I asked her, to which she nodded.

"Exactly like this...why am I feeling this?" She asked me.

"You want to cuddle something. It happens a lot in beds. So..." I started to say, remembering something she had said.

"What is it about this 'so' you talk about?" She asked me.

"N-no...I was thinking, and I started to ask you a question, but trailed off." I explained.

"Oh. What is your question?" She asked me.

"...you are seriously a royal family member?..." I asked her.

"Yes. The King's first and only Daughter. My brothers are kind of jerks, though." She said to me.

"Oh...so...will you guys be able to walk up on land?" I asked her.

"No, we're adapted for swimming, not for going past the shallows." She said to me.

"Bummer." I said to her.

"Yeah...I want to explore all around here." She said to me, which made me think for about a minute, then get an idea.

"Senna, with a little clothes, a wheelchair, some makeup and a wig, I think we'll be able to show you around." I said to her.

"Really?" She asked me, to which I nodded. "That would be so fun!" She said to me.

"Yeah. First place we show you is where a lot of humans reside: The Mall." I said to her.


End file.
